The Princess
by thelasthonestlook
Summary: Princess Sara has a big secret, so big, if it came out she would be disowned by her family. Tegan is a struggling musician whose Mum has just been employed as head cook for the Royal family. Will Sara risk everything for the girl from the wrong side of the tracks? - NOTE - I plan for this to be a multi-chapter, but would like reviews to help decide if this is a story people want.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess

Sara POV

Everyone makes assumptions about being me. That may sound arrogant, but when you are third in line for the throne and 'Princess Sara' everyone thinks they know you. They think your life is so easy, so trouble free. I know this sounds like a 'pity me' statement but when you have gone through your life without a moments privacy, even my birth was documented on the BBC sometimes it gets to you. I know we have immense wealth, I've had the best education money can buy and many opportunities. But, mostly, this life is very lonely.

There is another problem. Something my family would disown me for if they ever found out. I am gay. Although I have never been in a relationship with a woman, this is one thing I am sure of, possibly the only thing. When I was sent out on dates with Princes' and Earls' I just wanted to be friends with them. I felt comfortable around them because I wasn't attracted to them. Now, my ladies in waiting, those who helped me bathe and dress was another matter. I felt incredibly uncomfortable around them.

You're probably thinking 'poor spoilt rich Princess' and to a degree you would be right. But I think I would give it all up to be with the right woman. A woman who saw through all the superficial bull that went with my title and loved me, for me. A woman who I could do simple things with, without security in tow. Just going to a movie or a bar is impossible due to my security detail. They are great guys and probably the closest thing I have to real friends who have looked after me for years, but I would give it all up to enjoy the simple things in life, with a woman by my side.

It was on my daily walk around the ground with security detail in tow that I spotted her for the first time. I knew I had never seen her before as I would never forget that beautiful face, dark brown hair, defined jaw line and her sunglasses made her look like a rock star. She was sat under the apple trees reading a book. She looked peaceful, munching on an apple. I turned to my security 'Ted, do you know who that girl is? I haven't seen her before'. Ted replied, 'I believe she is the new head cook's daughter. I'm sorry I don't know her name M'am. I could go and find out if you like.' 'No, that's fine Ted, thanks, with the recent security threats I'm just trying to stay alert.' 'Don't you worry about that M'am. That is why Jeremy and I are here.' I smiled at Ted and Jeremy. I really just made up the security threat as an excuse. I really did feel safe in their company.

Tegan POV

Whoever thought in my life I would be living in a palace. Me, Tegan Quin. The girl from the wrong side of town. The Tegan Quin who teachers said would never amount to anything. But, here I am. OK, it's Mum who is the head cook here, and I really only got this free ride because of her but I am not going to complain. Being a struggling musician for seven years, this was a real treat. I had also just split up with my girlfriend of five years so the distance was good for me emotionally too. Mum was also happy as it meant she could keep an eye on me. I was happy as I had time and space to write. So much space I couldn't even believe it. I was free to use the outside grounds as long as I stayed away from the stables and kept my tattoos covered at all times. I'm sure the royals have some secret tattoos hidden under their robes anyway but I'll keep the peace. I know it's important to Mum, and it's always just been the two of us.

It was a beautiful day so I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and my book and went to sit in the shade of the trees. I felt a presence passing less than 100 yards from me and slyly looked up from behind my sunglasses. Although she could not tell I was looking at her, I immediately stared. I had seen Princess Sara grow up in the media. We were only a few months apart in age and I always wondered what her life was really like. I mean, she did literally grow up with a silver spoon in her mouth but it can't always be easy. She glances in my direction and speaks to two guys dressed in black suits. One of the guys looks at me and responds. They continue to walk past me, not coming a step closer. That was weird, if I didn't know any better I would guess they were talking about me.

I continued to read my book under the apple tree until the dew started to descend. I promised Mum I would help with the dinner preparation. I think she wants me to 'earn my keep' but doubt she'll make me do much. She loves my artistic side and has embraced it since I left school, but there was only so much support she could give. I walked inside and Mum set me to peeling potatoes, a job I hated but at least I couldn't screw up. As I was peeling, my mind wandered to Princess Sara. I wondered how much of her I would see around and if I would get a chance to see who the real Princess Sara was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been asked to remove the stories on here as they are 'based on real people'. Three new chapters will be poster tonight, one for Chapter 10 of The Last Honest Look, Chapter 2 of The Princess and Chapter 1 of a new fic Called Warring and Touring. Thanks for your follows and reviews. They are the inspiration to keep writing. The updates will appear on my Tumblr for now - it is 'thelasthonestlook'.**


End file.
